Once a Pirate
by starvingartist98
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth cross paths in London as Jack is set on starting a new life with Margaret, a woman who has stolen his heart. But things are not as simple as they would seem. Old feelings die slowly, loyalties are tested, and Jack is torn between two women and two lives. Jack is once more at odds with himself.
1. Chapter 1

Once a Pirate

"Captain Jack sparrow" announced the butler in a high pitched voice.

Elizabeth could not believe what she had just heard. What in the world was Jack doing in London. He could have at least sent a letter ahead of time. But that would have been so unlike the Jack she knew. Always one for surprises, she thought to herself.

She awaited eagerly to see him, hiding her excitement. She often wondered what the years had done to Jack. Nothing could have prepared her for the man she saw step through the doorway.

Jack was dressed in the latest fashion. His hair cut and slicked back. His face clean shaven. Beside him stood a young woman ten to fifteen years his junior. Jack whispered something to her and she laughed.

Elizabeth stood in a stupor. Unable to believe or recognize the former pirate. Jack had remade himself into a gentleman.

Jack spotted Elizabeth staring at him, a grin flashed across his face. It was still jack alright, Elizabeth thought to herself.

"Margaret darling, meet Lady Elizabeth" Jack said to the woman with him as they approached Elizabeth.

"It's a pleasure your grace, Jack has told me so much about you, he said you two used to know each other, years ago." She asked.

"Our paths crossed more than once in the past, but we have both moved on" Elizabeth said looking Jack up and down.

For a split second she saw a light flicker in Jack's eyes. As if her words had awoken something he was trying to bury or forget.

"I can see we have both done well for ourselves, have we not lady Elizabeth. This is a lovely home you have, and it would seem anyone of importance In London is here." Jack said looking around.

"Spoils of the past so speak, a drink perhaps," Elizabeth said as she waved over one of the footmen.

"I would love one" jack said as he grabbed a glass of champagne from the tray the Footman was carrying.

"So Jack, what brings you to London this time around?" Elizabeth asked as she watched Jack sip from the glass, studying his refined manners.

"I have recently purchased a humble estate outside of London, Margaret and I are going there tomorrow." Jack said as his eyes met Elizabeth's once more. Lingering there, memories rushing over him like a wave.

Margaret darling, I feel like I need some fresh air, I'll be out on the balcony, in the meantime why don't you introduce yourself to some of these fine people here." Jack squeezed her hand as he headed for the balcony.

Once outside Jack exhaled deeply and looked up at the sky. As he had done so many times before, but on the seas the stars were different, somehow brighter and offering more comfort.

Jack heard footsteps behind him. He knew who it was. Somehow he knew she would follow him.

"Jack, it really is good to see you, you are like a breath of fresh air in this city" Elizabeth said as she came up to jack and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And you look as lovely as ever, this kind of life suits you, I see" Jack said looking Elizabeth in the eyes.

"I've adapted, we could not stay in the past Jack, and we all had to move on" Elizabeth said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"It's all for the better, I keep on telling myself, maybe one day I will believe it," Jack said taking Elizabeth's hand.

"It is Jack, But enough of this reminiscing, I want to hear all about Margaret, and your new estate, How I've missed you. Come inside and dance with me, Captain Sparrow" Elizabeth said as she led Jack back inside.

"I've missed you too Lizzie, believe me, I've missed you too." Jack whispered under his breath, but loud enough for her to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Crossroads

Just like before, the drink did little to help jack forget Elizabeth. Even after all these years, what little remained in his heart for her burst into flame. He had convinced himself that he had moved on. He was in fact in love with Margaret. So, he told himself. Jack had another drink, as he removed the ridiculous clothes and threw them on the bed. This whole business of being a gentleman was much more demanding than he had anticipated. Don't say this, don't do that, eat with this, wear this. So much for freedom, Jack thought to himself.

"Lady Elizabeth seemed just as charming as you described her Jack, she has a lovely home does she not?" Margaret's voice brought Jack out of his thoughts.

"Yes, she sure does have a certain charm about her, I am sure that you will love our new home just as much darling, once everything is arranged." Jack said as he smiled at her.

They were presently staying at one of the finest inns in London. Jack was unaccustomed to such luxury. But the drinks were always brought promptly, and surprisingly it was in close proximity to Elizabeth's town residence. This made Jack uneasy. He knew himself too well. Whenever Elizabeth was around all his plans faded into the background. All he wanted to do was to kiss her, and return with her to Rum Runners Island. That was when she had stolen what was left of his heart. Everything that had transpired after only intensified his feelings for her.

Margaret snuck up behind Jack and took his hand in hers. For a second Jack imagined it was Elizabeth's.

"What are you always thinking about?" Margaret asked as she kissed Jack on the back of the neck.

"Where I can find me my next drink, and how to steal a kiss from a beauty like yourself." Jack teased.

"You're not a good liar, Captain Sparrow." Margaret said as she laid her cheek on Jack's shoulder as if they were dancing to a silent Waltz.

"I've always considered myself quite proficient at that occupation young lady, did I mention how ravishing you look in that dress." Jack said as he led her to the window and they both looked out over the sprawling city.

"Always the charmer Jack" she said as she looked adoringly at the man who had stolen her heart. But she realized there was something uneasy in Jack's eyes tonight.

"So they say luv." Jack said as he kissed Margaret on the forehead. She was a much better woman than he deserved. She was loyal, loving, and she had a gentle heart. Jack exhaled deeply. He knew that she was the woman with whom he wanted to build his new life, here in this city.

They had met in the most unusual of circumstances. Jack had ordered an attack on a merchant vessel headed for the Caribbean. Margaret was a stowaway onboard this vessel. When she was discovered by the crew and brought to Jack, her fate had hung in the balance. Jack told her that he would take her to Tortuga, and from there he would arrange passage for her to Port Royal. At that they would part ways. Part ways they never did. One thing led to another and Jack found himself completely smitten by the lovely creature.

Two lives and two women fought for control of Jack's thoughts. Here, next to him, Margaret, and promise of a new and different life. But something primal in Jack clutched at the past, at Elizabeth. Jack made his way over to the bed and plopped down on it. It had been an exhausting evening of trying to keep it all together.

Once more Captain Sparrow found himself at a crossroads.


	3. Chapter 3

A Safe Harbor

Jack felt the gentle touch of her lips on his cheek as he awoke from a dreamless sleep. Even after all this time he found it difficult to sleep in a regular bed. He missed the gentle sway of a ship underneath him to lull him to his dreams.

"Jack, I just can't wait to see our new home, there is so much to do, so many arrangements to make." Margaret exclaimed as she looked coy fully at Jack.

"Don't remind me luv, for the price I paid for it, I could have had me the grandest ship on the seas, or perhaps my own fleet," Jack said as he got up and stretched.

Jack never wore a shirt to bed, and Margaret looked uneasily at all the scars on Jack's body. He had shared with her the stories of some of them. Others remained a secret. Just like the captain himself to many people. Few people had truly gotten to know Captain Jack Sparrow.

"But it is for both of us Jack, for our new life, I know this new world may seem like a stormy sea to you, but I will be your anchor in this world Jack, if you let me." Margaret said looking lovingly at the captain.

"I know Margaret, but sometimes this glittering world seems so bleak, I cannot even dream here, life is just imitated here. For you though I will try" Jack said as he began getting dressed. Jack went over to the writing table, and took a swig from the bottle that he had left there last night.

Once ready Jack and Margaret set out to view the newly acquired property. Jack watched from the window of the carriage at the passing masses moving through the city. Everything had looked so much more beautiful by night Jack thought to himself. As do many things, a slight smirk glided over his lips at the observation.

"You will get used to it jack, this city has so much to offer us, just give it some time," Margaret said taking hold of Jack's hand.

"I've never been known for my patience darling, but I'm sure I will get used to all of it, all places have their certain charm." Jack hated to admit it to himself but the charm he was thinking of was Elizabeth, Jack felt a pang of guilt, here holding the hand of Margaret, yet his thoughts were drifting once more to her, to his past.

Yet to him Elizabeth was hardly the past. She was here, in this city, within reach. Jack could not distract his mind from her spell, from her charm. Yet who was to say that Elizabeth loved him as much as he imagined. Perhaps an old acquaintance was what he really was to her. For once, Jack wanted nothing more than a little clarity.

While Jack lost himself in his thoughts the coach had already pulled onto the road that led to the country house. Margaret gasped at the site of the building, it was vast.

"It must have cost a fortune Jack," Margaret said as the coach came up the road, to the front of the house.

"It did, what good is treasure love, if you don't enjoy it," Jack said with a faint smile, and a certain sparkle in his ever brooding eyes.

They both got out of the coach and made their way inside, Jack knew that she would be surprised. The estate was purchased from a Viscount who had come into certain financial difficulties, and the offer of a considerable sum from a certain captain who had remained unnamed was more that he could pass up. From what Jack had heard, the Viscount had relocated to Manchester.

Once inside Margaret stared in silence at the enormous staircase, the columns, and the exquisite furnishings.

"Why Captain Sparrow, I never would of thought you had such lavish tastes." She said as she followed Jack through the rooms and hallways.

"My taste has always been exquisite. It's just that no one's ever asked." Jack said with a hint of sarcasm.

"When will we be moving in" Margaret asked excitedly.

"I was told the Cook, Butler, and the rest of the household will arrive in two days' time. There should also be a special delivery arriving for me tomorrow." Jack said with uncertainty in his voice. He wanted to make this place feel like home. But it didn't. Something was missing. Jack couldn't think what it was.

After they had toured the entire estate they made their way back to the coach and headed back into the city to dine.

To be honest Jack knew that it was not what was missing, it was who. Margaret held on to his hand as they made their way into the city, Jack felt its warmth, he wanted to love her as much as she adored him. He knew he would in time.

But time was never a friend to Jack. He fought to regain control of his thoughts that unwillingly made their way back to one name.

Margaret was the safe harbor that Jack so desperately needed. Elizabeth was the open sea, which Jack knew he couldn't resist.


	4. Chapter 4

Letters

That evening after they had dined, and returned to the inn, a letter sat waiting for Jack on the writing table. The maids must have brought it in jack thought to himself. He knew the moment he saw it who it was from.

"See Jack, things are looking up for us here, soon it will feel like home. We've also been invited to a ball Lady Fairfax is throwing, we should go, and Lord Fairfax is one of the most influential men in the city. What do say Jack?" Margaret said coming up to Jack and leading him to the window just as the sun began to set over the city.

"Aye we can go luv, these formal gatherings do involve drinks, do they not?" Jack asked with a teasing smile.

"Jack you know you need to be on your best behavior" Margaret said as she took Jack's hand and pressed it to her pale cheek. Just one of the things she did that had so endeared her to him.

"Your hands are still rough, like those of a sailor" she whispered to him.

"Don't you mean pirate?" Jack asked as he wrapped his arms around her and watched the setting sun bleed over the great city.

"Once a pirate, yes, but no longer Jack" She replied.

"The past cannot be put away neatly in a drawer luv, some things haunt us forever," Jack said as he thought of the letter that he put away in the drawer.

"Enough of this reminiscing, a drink perhaps" Jack exclaimed.

"Who was that letter from Jack?" Margaret asked

"Just business luv, some final arrangements that need to be made for the house." Jack replied as he poured a glass of wine for himself and Margaret.

They sat and talked about their future. Mostly Jack just listened. The way she described it made jack feel as if he were in a dream. One of the pleasant ones. He found her voice soothing, much like the sound of waves.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night Jack," she said as she kissed Jack tenderly on the cheek.

"The sweetest of dreams to you luv, I'll turn in a little, just have to scribble a few letters."

"Don't stay up too late Captain, you need your rest, we have a lot to do in the next few days" Margaret said as she headed off to bed.

Jack removed the letter from the drawer. He handled it with caution. He recognized the writing as Elizabeth's. Something in him told him that once opened there was no going back.

Jack opened the letter, it was short and to the point. Elizabeth congratulated jack on the purchase of the purchase of the viscount's estate. It was the ending that interested Jack. Meet me by the water's edge in view of the tower tonight.

Jack looked at Margaret sound asleep. Somehow the letter started to feel like a burning coal in his hand and he threw it on the table.

Jack got up put on his overcoat. Stuffed the letter in a pocket and headed out. By the water's edge in a view of a tower. Jack guessed that it had to be The Tower of London. Margaret had pointed it out to him on their arrival in the city. She loved this city, and knew the names of many of the shops, the streets, and the homes of the nobility.

Jack stepped outside, and to his pleasant surprise the streets were still full of life. It almost reminded him slightly of Tortuga, only on a grander scale. Jack made his way to the river and followed it until he could see the tower.

There she was, alone. Jack was surprised, yet the Lizzie he knew was always foolishly brave. She turned, hearing his footsteps.

"Somehow I knew you would come Jack, there was so much left unsaid that night at the dinner," Elizabeth said, her eyes beaming with joy at finally being able to be alone with Jack.

"Am I really that predictable Elizabeth" Jack said with a smile.

"You of all people I have never figured out Captain." Elizabeth said.

"When you do, do let me know, because I can't seem to figure me out most days." Jack said with a smirk as they set out walking along the street.

"Jack, it really is good to see a familiar face, you would be surprised how lonely it can get even when surrounded by so many people." Jack sensed a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I know the feeling, I usually drink it away, though Margaret says that I have her now, so the drink is now unnecessary. When has drink ever been unnecessary? You and her have that in common, she would have no doubt burned the rum too, given the chance."

They both laughed, but behind the laugh was a sense of melancholy. They were both silent for a moment.

"What's become of the pearl Jack, and the crew?" Elizabeth asked out of genuine curiosity.

"The Pearl is now in the hands of Gibbs, who in turn is a Privateer, there are multiple vessels in our little Caribbean endeavor now. Business is good, but all good things come to an end. I must plan for that as well. Soon perhaps the ships will become merchant vessels." Jack said with pride in his voice.

"A proper businessmen jack, I would have never guessed" Elizabeth said. Truly impressed with the man she saw before herself. There was still something of the old Jack there. That sparkle in his eyes when he talked about the Pearl, or the past.

"I would have never guessed myself, but circumstances force us to change, all of us" Jack said wondering where this conversation was going. Surely she did not call him here just to talk about the past.

"Time does not change everything Jack, surely there is still something in your heart for me?" Elizabeth said looking Jack square in the eyes. There was something painful in her voice.

"You will always be a part of me Lizzie, it's because of you I became who I am, and you told me once that I was a good man underneath it all, I believed you, I hated you at first for telling me, but I believed you." Jack confessed to Elizabeth.

"It was there all along jack, I just believed in you" She said taking his hand. Her touch sent shivers through him. A man who faced death before. A man who's seen countless battles. Yet the touch of this woman threw his entire existence off balance.

"Then you will forgive a good man for what he is about to do" Jack said as he pressed his lips to hers.

Elizabeth did not resist Jack's kiss. She found herself powerless in his presence. Just like that night on Rum Runners Island. Except now she had given into temptation, and she enjoyed every moment of it. Though she was no longer the same girl that was infatuated with Jack Sparrow the infamous pirate. Now she was enraptured with the man he had become, the man she knew he would become.

That night when Jack returned to the inn during the early hours of the morning, there was a letter attached to the door of his room. Jack looked around him cautiously and went in.

He found Margaret just like when he left, sound asleep. He poured himself a drink and lit a candle. He read the letter.

 _You have something of great value that is mine by right Captain Sparrow, I wish it returned to me, or I will use all the means at my disposal to get it back._


	5. Chapter 5

Uncharted Waters

Jack awoke the next morning from an uneasy sleep. He kept re reading that letter in his mind. He wondered how he already managed to make enemies in London. For the life of him what was it that he possessed that this man wanted back.

"Do you think this dress will work well for the ball we are to attend today Jack" Margaret said contemplating herself in mirror.

"You look splendid in everything darling, remind me, where exactly are we going today?" Jack asked as he got out of bed.

"Lord and Lady Fairfax are throwing a ball, I told you yesterday Jack, don't you remember." Margaret said.

"Aye, I remember something of the sort, I cannot wait to see all those fine people in their ridiculous outfits parading in front of each other like peacocks." Jack said as he stretched and got up.

"You captain Sparrow must be on your best behavior. You promised me that you would try and get on with them. You went to sleep late last night jack, is everything alright?" Margaret said looking at him curiously.

"Just decided to go for a walk before bed, helps clear the head," Jack said as he took a drink.

"London streets are not all that safe to be walking alone jack, and drink will not make your head any clearer captain." Margaret said with a smile.

"So I've been told on numerous occasions, and drink is perhaps the only thing that does help" Jack said teasingly as he went up to Margaret from behind and wrapped his arms around her, he kissed her neck slowly.

"Captain Sparrow those kind of caresses are best left for the night," Margaret said as she bit her lip, to be honest she loved when he did that.

"As you say my Lady, now where are those ridiculous clothes I must wear?" Jack asked.

The rest of that morning and afternoon were spent going to various shops around London making final purchases for the house.

That evening when the carriage headed for the ball jack felt uneasy. Would he meet the mysterious sender of that letter there? Jack felt apprehensive, he hoped for Margaret's sake that the evening would go well. She wanted nothing more than to fit into this life here. Jack knew that he would see Elizabeth there too. They had spoken about it last night on their walk.

"Let's try and enjoy the evening Jack, I'm sure all will go well, though I am a bit nervous at all the nobility that will be present, you never know who you will run into at these balls." Margaret said as they approached the mansion.

Jack was awed at the wealth on display when they reached the Fairfax mansion. Its grandeur was unlike anything he had seen before. It made his estate seem rather plain to be honest.

Margaret was right, it seemed as if all the nobility had gathered here. The very thought of so many government officials made Jack uneasy. He wondered how he and Margaret procured an invitation to such an event.

Jack studied the crowd carefully. He figured himself a good judge of character. To be honest, all he saw here was empty pomposity, and wealth acquired though less than honest means. But who was he to speak on such matters.

Shortly after their arrival they were greeted by the hosts themselves. Jack complimented Lord Fairfax on his lovely home, and asked him how he had acquired such a fortune to afford a home such as this. Lord Fairfax told him that he had inherited his father's various shipping enterprises. Jack thought that to be very interesting indeed.

Once the music had begun Jack danced a few dances with Margaret, the ones she had taught him. He then retired with some of the men to the side and sipped on a glass of champagne.

Margaret was invited to once dance after another. The men were mostly young, dashing, and danced well, Jack noticed with a hint of jealousy.

Jack was approached by a man slightly younger than him. They struck a conversation, the man inquired on their arrival in London and the purchase of the estate.

He complimented jack on his beautiful companion, and the way she danced. She floated across the ballroom floor so effortlessly, and so easily captivated the men around her.

"You know Jack, she once looked at me like that, she was promised to be my bride three years ago, and that is until she ran off never to be seen again. But here she is once more, where she belongs." The man said as he kept his eyes on Margaret.

The letter made sense to Jack now. Somehow Margaret had left out that part of her past. Could he blame her? There were parts of his past he left out all the time.

"That was the past, surely there are plenty of beauties to choose from what I see, why not have your pick and get on with it," Jack said as politely as he could.

"She belongs here, amongst her peers, this is home for her, perhaps she has finally come to her senses, and sees that she belongs with me, not a pirate" the man stated.

"You mean to be a bird in your golden cage, I somehow doubt that is what she wants." Jack said as he watched Margaret moving towards him after the dance had ended. She was smiling at him.

"Lady Margaret, it has been so long," the man said.

"Lord Thompson," Margaret curtsied to the man. She tried to smile. But jack could tell, there was a twinge of fear in her expression. There was something disorienting about the man, and the present situation jack thought to himself.

"Please, just call me George, may I have the next dance Margaret" Lord Thompson asked with an imperceptible smile in Jack's direction.

These lords and ladies are worse than most cut throats, Jack thought to himself as he grabbed another champagne glass from a footman passing by.

Jack watched them dancing. All the while feeling disgusted, angry, and outraged. This prancing fool dared to threaten him. Jack doubted the fool even knew how to hold a sword.

Jack tugged at his shirt collar. Damn these clothes he thought to himself.

"So Jack, how do you find our little London gatherings?" Elizabeth asked, coming up behind Jack.

"Plenty of drinks and ill-gotten gain, just better dressed, other than that no difference from the Caribbean luv." Jack said with a smile. Glancing over at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled to herself. The old Jack was still in there.

"I see Lord Thompson already has his claws around Margaret" Elizabeth remarked.

"What do you know of the man?" Jack asked.

"Comes from a wealthy family with a lot of connections in the right places. I would urge even you to avoid a quarrel with him jack, though knowing by the look in your eye, I see it is beyond that" Elizabeth said with a glance at Jack.

"By threatening me, he threatens Margaret, and I cannot, will not overlook that." Jack said with disgust in his voice. His eyes following Lord Thompsons every move as he danced with Margaret.

"You are in his world now Jack, the rules are different here" Elizabeth said, trying to talk jack out of whatever foolish thing he was planning going to do. Though she of all people knew the futility of that.

Elizabeth sensed the storm brewing inside of Jack, she had seen that look before. She gently took his hand in hers. And whispered in his ear. "Dance with me, Jack"

Elizabeth's words brought jack out of his daze. She noticed a certain gleam in his eyes. A look that he only got around her.

"I'll pretend I know what I'm doing" Jack said with a smile as they made their way to the floor.

"You've been doing a splendid job this far, Captain." Elizabeth teased.

Elizabeth could feel the storm subsiding in Jack. She had never seen him so easily roused to anger. From the way he looked at Margaret, Elizabeth knew Jack adored her. Yet she sensed, there was something in his heart for her.

Elizabeth knew how protective Jack could be of those he loved. And the lengths he would go to protect them. But sometimes even the bravest of men needed to be saved. These were uncharted waters for the captain.

As their dance came to an end, Jack looked round the room. Margaret and Lord Thompson were nowhere to be seen.

Jack stared into Elizabeth's eyes, she could see the pain and the anger in them as he asked "Elizabeth, you knew of this?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

"You have what you want now, Jack will stay in the city and look for me, and I just delivered the most dangerous pirate into your hands." Margaret said to Lord Thompson as they drove through the city to his residence.

"You kept your end of the bargain, I will keep mine, I will not harm him, and honestly, what you saw in that filthy creature is beyond me. Here I thought you actually fell for him, a most disturbing thought." he said with a grimace.

Lord Thompson took her hand and kissed it.

"I did not love him, he was a means to an end, and that's that." Margaret said, forcing herself to sound sure of the words she was speaking. Yet there was the slightest of quivers in her voice. Somehow knowing she had just betrayed a good man, a man who may have even loved her.

"Just think of it as a bad dream, darling, this is your new life here with me" Lord Thompson said, he was glad this ordeal was over. Margaret was back where she belonged, by his side. He would have liked to have the pirate captured and thrown in a cell. But she had begged him to spare him. As long as he did not show himself in London society again all would be well.

Margaret leaned over and kissed Lord Thompson on the lips, slowly removing her lips from his "I belong here with you, Jack means nothing to me, he is a fool, that walked straight into a trap" She said.

"I do not blame him, most men would succumb to the temptation," he said looking into her eyes.

Meanwhile in the ballroom.

"Jack, no, believe me I had nothing to do with this" Elizabeth said looking Jack in the eyes. Imploring him to believe her.

Elizabeth grabbed his hand and led jack outside. She could feel rage rising in him, afraid he would do something foolish.

"Lord Thompson is a dead man the moment I lay eyes on him," Jack spat the words out in fury.

"You will only get yourself killed jack, it's a fool's mission to try and save her," Elizabeth said as they walked to her carriage waiting outside.

They rode in the carriage in silence. Elizabeth spoke.

"Stay with me tonight Jack, if you stay alone, you will only turn to the drink, and right now you need all your wits about you" Elizabeth said squeezing Jack's hand.

Elizabeth knew jack was not a sentimental man. This brooding silence took her unawares. He stared out the window of the coach as they made their way to her residence.

"I let her slip away from me, I let her be taken from me in plain sight," Jack said angrily in disbelief.

"What if she left jack, what if she was not taken, what if this was what she wanted, how well did you truly know Margaret?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, not her, that's not her," Jack said trying not to even entertain the thought.

"Whatever it was, we will deal with it tomorrow Jack, together, I beg you do not do anything rash tonight." She said holding his hand all the while.

" Don't worry lizzie, I won't, believe it or not I learned a thing a thing or two over my years, there is more to this than we know, and I intend to find out exactly what happened." Jack said exhaling deeply. Jack did not want to believe that Margaret could betray him. For the right price, to save themselves, someone would, he knew this all too well.

They arrived at Elizabeth's residence. Jack threw off the cravat he was wearing, "Just one glass Lizzie, to help clear the head," Jack said, trying his best not to betray the sadness in his voice.

"Just one Jack, and promise me, you will not sneak off in the night to rescue your damsel in distress." She said, handing a glass of wine to Jack.

Jack tasted it, "Not rum, but it'll do, Lord Thompson is a fool, he is playing a game he cannot possibly hope to win, these nobles are bloody arrogant fools, and that's it" jack said taking a drink.

"You should have learned by now to not underestimate anyone Jack, I am sure for a price he will return her, or perhaps for your departure from London, who knows what he wants, or she for that matter?" Elizabeth mused, studying the man in front of her, the old Jack wrestling himself free.

"I have dealt with worse men than Lord Thompson, he only thinks he has gained the upper hand, she will be mine again, and why are you looking at me like that?" Jack asked glancing over at Lizzie.

"It's just good to see the Jack I remember again" Elizabeth said with a playful smile.

"Well I am glad you find this all so amusing Miss Swan, and pour me another bloody drink would you, I have a stolen treasure to recover, and you are going to help me." Jack said.

"Why, Jack Sparrow and myself on the hunt for a treasure, I have dreamed of this before Jack, though not in these circumstances, but I do hope she is worth all the trouble we are about to put ourselves through." Elizabeth said filling Jack's glass to the brim.

Jack closed his eyes that night with Elizabeth next to him, he felt a strange happiness one moment, and a longing consumed him the next. Could she of really just left, after all that they had been through, on the threshold of their new life here. He wanted answers.

Margaret stood on the balcony of Lord Thomson's mansion. She knew she would not sleep tonight, all the events of the evening rushing though her mind. This is where she belonged she told herself, not with Jack. That foolish romance was over, she told herself. This was real life. She had adored Lord Thompson even when they were childhood friends, perhaps she could convince herself to love him again. All that mattered now was that her family was safe, their position in London society would be resorted, and they would once more be a respected family. George had promised.

Surely this was a small price to pay, she told herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

Jack awoke the next morning, looked to his side and saw Elizabeth was already up, and nowhere to be seen. He could see the rays of the early morning sun peeking through the tall windows of Elizabeth's grand bedroom. Jack looked uneasily about his surroundings, grabbing the bottle of wine on the stand next to him, and taking a drink. If felt odd to be here, not unpleasant but odd.

One of the servants came into the bedroom, seeing Jack was awake she greeted him, "Captain Sparrow, Lady Elizabeth is awaiting you in the dining hall, breakfast will be served shortly. I assume you must be famished after last night," she said this with a little smile.

"What exactly happened last night?" Jack asked, noticing for the first time that he had no pants on, and covered himself with the bed sheets.

"That is between you and the Lady, there is a change of clothes for you as well" she said pointing to a chair where an outfit was hanging.

"Awfully thoughtful of Lady Elizabeth, if you don't mind I'll get dressed now" Jack said with a look to the maid. She was pretty to look at, brown haired, supple lips, and quite charming.

"I'll leave you to it Captain" she said with a teasing smile, making her way out of the room.

Jack got dressed and made his way down to the dining hall. Passing the drawing rooms, a vast library, and various other rooms before finding Elizabeth at the table reading, drinking her tea.

"You look rather dashing Captain, those clothes suit you" Elizabeth said putting her cup of tea down.

"Not one for compliments Lizzie, you know that" he said taking a seat opposite her. At which point two servants came in with plates of food. The maid was right, Jack was famished.

"So how much did I drink last night?" Jack asked in between bites.

"Don't you mean how much we drank last night?" Elizabeth said with a sly glance at Jack.

Jack put down his fork, taking a sip of tea. Its taste foreign but not unpleasant to him.

"You mean to say," Jack did not finish the sentence.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean captain sparrow, I thought it would help alleviate some of your present woes, and let me say you are quite charming when you want to be." Elizabeth said.

"Here I thought I was always quite charming," Jack said with a teasing glance at Elizabeth.

"There was a letter, addressed to you, it has Lord Thompson's seal, I assume it is yet another threat from him, or a plea from Margaret" Elizabeth said as she slid the letter over to Jack.

Jack opened the letter. It was her handwriting.

 _Dear Jack_

 _We will not see each other again. I have pleaded with George to let you make your arrangements and leave London. Forget me, please, and move on. You are a good man Jack, but there were things I could not tell you, and not because I did not care for you. It will fill me with joy knowing you can forgive me and move on, as I will attempt to do._

 _Margaret._

Jack threw the letter on the table and continued to eat.

"Do you plan on keeping me in suspense?" Elizabeth asked looking at Jack.

"She wants me to leave and forget her, clearly she was compelled to write that by Lord Thompson. There is no other explanation. I must meet with her alone, I need to know what is really happening here." Jack said.

"Lord Thompson will not let her out of his sight, he will have his men watching her every move. I will pay him a visit today, I will pass on a message to Margaret to meet you, so you best get to writing Captain" Elizabeth said with a smug smile of satisfaction on her face.

"It seems you've given this some thought, but should you be found out, what then?" Jack asked.

"With the proper attire a man can be distracted rather easily, Lord Thompson has always had a weakness for" Elizabeth stopped.

"For?" Jack asked out of genuine curiosity.

"For what lies beneath the surface," Elizabeth said getting up and walking over to Jack, giving him a kiss on the cheek, as she headed off to her room to change for the meeting with Lord Thompson.

Jack grinned to himself. She had learned a lot over the years. She knew how to get what she wanted. He thought to himself as he looked around the lavishly decorated dining room.

He was pleasantly surprised and amused by the woman Elizabeth had become. Only reinforcing his former feelings for her.

But the sweet and innocent Margaret, well, not so innocent he mused to himself, still held sway over Jack's mind. Even if he could not get her back. He wanted resolution.

Jack finished his breakfast musing over what message to relay to Margaret. He remembered that today the rest of the servants would arrive at his own residence. This was supposed to be the day he and Margaret would start their new life. Yet how quickly and how drastically things had changed. Margaret was no longer here with him. What use would that empty house be to him now?

Jack scribbled a note on a piece of paper and folded it in half. Margaret would know what it meant.

To be frank, Jack felt perfectly at ease here with Elizabeth, they understood each other, most times words were not necessary, just a glance, or a smile.

Elizabeth came down in a beautiful dress, accentuating her figure, she smiled to herself when she saw Jack's reaction.

"Why, Lizzie, never thought you had it in you, I mean that in the best possible way" Jack said, his eyes appreciating the sight in front of him.

"Oh I think you did Jack, so what I am to pass on to your damsel?" She said as she came up to Jack.

"Here," Jack said handing Elizabeth the folded piece of paper. "She will know what it means, and do be careful Lizzie, I don't want you getting into any trouble on my account."

"Don't worry Jack, I will get your message across safely, but I do worry about you" Elizabeth said.

"Come, I am the last man you should be worried about Lizzie" Jack said feigning a smile.

"Sometimes it's best to let go, and not get dragged to the depths, trust me Jack, I know" Elizabeth said, trying her best to cover the sadness underneath.

With this Elizabeth made her way to Lord Thompson's mansion. While Jack headed off to see to his own residence.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

Elizabeth got out of the coach, glancing over at the coach driver, he looked back at her with a smirk. The footman showed Elizabeth to Lord Thomson's guest room. He glanced up from the book he was reading. He saw Elizabeth and a smile appeared on his face. He got up and greeted her by kissing her hand. "Please have a seat, something to drink perhaps?" Lord Thompson asked.

"Tea will do, thank you lord Thompson." Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth sat across the table from Lord Thompson. He sipped his Tea. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Lady Elizabeth?"

"No need for pleasantries Lord Thompson, you know exactly why I am here, I am here to broker a meeting between Jack and Margaret" Elizabeth said eyeing Lord Thompson closely.

"Why would I do such a thing, Margaret is safe, where she wants to be, Jack is no longer a part of her life." Lord Thompson said, with a suspicious look in his eye.

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to Lord Thompson. She placed her hand on Lord Thompsons shoulder. She could hear his breathing quicken.

"Let's just say we have a mutual interest in it, we all know how rumors spread around here" she whispered in his ear. She walked back and sat across the table from him.

Meanwhile, Jack looked around him from atop the coach driver's seat, here that wasn't so difficult he thought to himself. While Lizzie chatted with Lord Thompson, he would make his way inside, and find Margaret. He would know the truth of the Matter.

He walked along the long hallways, with their lavish decorations and portraits on the wall, realizing he had no idea where he would find Margaret. Apparently he blended right in with the servants because no one thought to question him. He followed a maid carrying a tray with a letter on it. Perhaps she would take him to her room. Jack hid behind a corner, after the maid went out he made his way to the room. The door was unlocked, he had taught her better than that, he thought to himself.

He went in, and saw Margaret standing by a window looking out. He could tell that she was longing for something. She had often stood that way on board the Black Pearl looking out to sea. Except then her look had been hopeful. Here, she was trapped, a bird in a golden cage.

She turned around in surprise. "Jack how did you get past the guards, and the servants?" She asked looking at him.

"Pirate" Was all that Jack replied with that smirk that he wore so well.

"I reckon so, even after all this time, underneath it all," she said, her voice breaking. She couldn't stand to look at him. The guilt was crushing her from inside.

"I don't need an explanation love, I just wanted you to know, you will always be a part of me, and you may forget me and the time we spent together in the years to come. You chose him, you chose this," Jack said looking around the vast room.

"No Jack, none of this was for me, I did it all to save my family, I never thought, that in the process I would fall in" she burst into tears. She ran into his arms, sobbing on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Jack, I never meant to" Jack cut her off.

"No love, don't be sorry, the heart is like the sea, it does as it wills, I'm sorry for believing in all this, it was beautiful while it lasted." Jack said kissing her on the cheek. Wiping away a tear that gone astray.

"Goodbye Margaret," he said as he left the room. Elizabeth was probably finished with Lord Thompson. He would need get back to the coach in a hurry.

Jack sat on the coach driver's seat, and a few moments later Elizabeth walked out, getting in. Jack looked at the window of the room where Margaret was. He tipped his hat in her direction. She blew him a farewell kiss.

Must be something in my eyes, Jack thought as he felt a surge of sadness. He drove the coach back to Elizabeth's residence in a haze. Not seeing, not hearing anyone. Yet somehow he felt, that not all was lost. No cause is lost if there was but one fool left to fight for it. He remembered Will saying that once. Perhaps the young Turner lad did know something after all.

Jack wondered what he wanted most in this world. Perhaps he had been closer to it these past few days than he ever imagined. His thoughts wondered to Elizabeth.

You don't always need a compass, he thought to himself, as they approached Elizabeth's residence.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

Inside the carriage Elizabeth knew that her dearest friend was troubled. She could sense the sadness. She wondered what she could do to cheer him up. This was not the Jack she remembered. Though embers of his former self flickered here and there. This was a much more mature and complicated man than before.

Her conversation with Lord Thompson had gone well enough, it seemed that Margaret had made her choice, though her motives remained hidden from her. Are we not all free to choose? Elizabeth wondered to herself.

She remembered the scared girl she used to be back in Port Royal before she met Jack, and everything else that happened in between. She chose her own path, and was not Margaret free to do so as well. Jack had set her free. But she could tell it cost him a part of himself. How many parts of ourselves can we lose before we have nothing left?

They made their way inside, and Jack poured himself and Elizabeth a drink, "I'm glad it's all over, let's drink to new beginnings" he said handing Elizabeth the glass.

"To new beginnings," Elizabeth said, sensing all the while how hurt and betrayed Jack must feel. The foundation of this new life that Jack wanted was now ripped out from underneath him. Yet she knew that of all people Jack would not take this without a fight. That after plenty of drink and a long night's sleep he would be alright. Jack always had a plan, he never just gave in.

"What will you do now Jack?" Elizabeth asked as they sat next to each other on the sofa that looked out a massive window into the courtyard. Where the sun was begging to set, bringing an altogether unsatisfying finality to the day.

"I will stay here in London for the foreseeable future, I have plenty of business to attend to here, I will be closer to" Elizabeth cut him off.

"You will only be closer to her memory here, you will surely see her again at all the social gatherings, Lord Thompson will parade her around like a trophy now, sometimes it's better to leave and forget, trust me" She said glancing over at Jack.

"I was going to say I would be closer to you, and I cannot run forever, I want more than that" Jack said taking Elizabeth's hand in his.

Elizabeth smiled, feeling the warmth of his rough hand. It felt surreal, here he was, the man she always secretly cared for, finally here with her. She brought his hand up to her cheek, closing her eyes. Memories rushing back to her.

"You know I don't want you to leave Jack," She whispered the words just loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm not going anywhere Lizzie," Jack said, sipping his drink.

They sat in silence staring out the window for a while. Letting the moment sink in. After everything for the two of them to end up here, together. Loosing so much, yet in the process gaining something that they deep down both wanted.

Elizabeth put her head on Jack's shoulder. Listening carefully to his heartbeat. She felt safe here with him.

"Do you remember the sunset on Rumrunners Isle?" Elizabeth asked.

"How could I forget, you burned all the rum" Jack said, getting up to pour himself another drink.

They both smiled. It seemed like several lifetimes ago.

"We had something then that all the gold in the world could not buy, we were free to be ourselves," Jack said tilting the drink to his lips, smiling over at Elizabeth as he sat back down.

"Do you not feel free here Jack?" She asked as looked at him as he reminisced about the past.

"I've sacrificed too much to be here, lost part of me self somewhere along the way, I thought I could be happy here, start over." Jack said.

Elizabeth moved closer to Jack, taking his hand in hers and admiring its hard rough lines, it felt like worn leather, "Life has a strange way of showing us what we really want, doesn't it?" She asked.

"That it does Lizzie, and what I want I know I will never have," Jack said glancing at Elizabeth. His voice betraying what he was really feeling. Even though she was here, in heart and soul, they were seas apart.

There came a loud knock at the door, a few moments later the maid called from the Hallway "Lady Elizabeth, there is a Master Gibbs at the door, He says he is an old acquaintance."

Elizabeth looked incredulously at Jack.

There was a flicker of fire in Jack's eyes.


End file.
